PATHOLOGY CORE SUMMARY: The pathology core has been an essential part of the program project in centralizing tissue access, immunohistochemistry, tissue microarray construction, and utilization, validation of novel antibodies, tumor banking, data management and continued diagnostic review by experienced gynecologic pathologists. As reviewed below, the core has been able to perform these functions for the various projects as novel antibody development and the continued vaccine trial have necessitated the use of the pathology core for antibody optimization. Tissue microarrays (TMA) of high stage, high grade ovarian serous carcinomas have been constructed and used directly for these purposes and the core will continue to construct TMAs annually, specifically from patients who will eventually be enrolled in the proposed clinical trials. Because of the interactions between projects, it is important that work requested of and done by the core be streamlined and not duplicated. Due to the well established relationships amongst the project leaders and pathology core directors, as well as between the core directors and established institutional departments performing the testing (i.e. MSKCC core laboratories), streamlining of information and work flow is possible. Therefore, centralization through the pathology core for tissue acquisition, distribution and various testing is a necessary component of this program project.